Family Portrait One Shot
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: Based on the song Family Portrait by Pink Lorelai and Christopher's Family with a Minor differnce to the show. Rory has a brother insted of a sister. please read an review


**Family Portrait (Lorelai and Christopher's Family)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aah aah [Incomprehensible]<br>Aah aah [Incomprehensible]  
>Ohh ohh ohh ohh<br>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_**

**_Mama please stop cryin'  
>I can't stand the sound<br>Your pain is painful  
>And it's tearin' me down<em>**

Lorelai and Christopher have been married for 3 year now since Rory was sixten and her brother Rich was 14 years old.  
>They live in Hartford in the Hayden Mansion.One day when Rory is 18 years old comes out of the hallway after talking to her father<br>who walks out and finds her mum in the kitchen crying after a fight with Christopher.

**_I hear glasses breakin' _**  
><em><strong>As I sit up in my bed<strong>_ _**  
>I told Dad you didn't mean <strong>_  
><em><strong>Those nasty things you said<strong>_

Hours eairlier Rory is sitting up in her bed reading her book and hears her parents fighting in the kitchen.  
>Rory hears glasses been thrown around the kitchen and Christopher walks off.<br>Rory comes out of her room and finds her father leaving.

"Dad, Mum didn't mean those things she said" Rory tells him "Please don't go"

_**You fight about money  
>'Bout me and my brother<br>And this I come home to  
>This is my shelter<strong>_

Lorelai and Christopher Fight about money. They fight about Rory and Rich.  
>Rory and Rich come home to that all the time and the home is surpose to there shelter.<p>

_**It ain't easy, growin' up in World War III **_  
><em><strong>Never knowin' what love could be<strong>_ _** You'll see,  
>I don't want love to destroy me <strong>_ _**Like it has done my family**_

_**Can we work it out? (Can we?) **_  
><em><strong>Can we be a family? (Can we?) <strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise I'll be better (I promise)<br>**_ _**Mommy, I'll do anything (I'll do anything)**_

"Mum can you work things out with Dad?" Rory asks

"Can we be a Family?" Rich asks

"I don't know" Lorelai tells them

"We promise we will be better" Rich says

"I'll do anything" Rory says

_**Can we work it out? C  
>an we be a family?<br>I promise I'll be better Daddy, please don't leave**_

Rory is at the door when Christopher is about to leave beggiing him not to leave

_**Daddy please stop yelling (Stop)  
>I can't stand the sound (Can't stand the sound)<br>Make Mama stop cryin' 'Cause I need you around**_

"Daddy will you stop yelling at mum" Rory says "I can't stand the sound"

"Im sorry Kiddo that you and Rich are in the middle of this"

"Please make mum stop crying" Rory says "Cause we need you around"

_**My mama, she loves you (I know it) **_  
><em><strong>No matter what she says is true <strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that she hurts you <strong>_  
><em><strong>But remember I love you too<strong>_

"Mum Loves you Dad We all know it" Rich says

"No matter what mum says is true" Rory says "I know that she hurts you but remember we love you too"

_**I ran away today Ran from the noise,  
>ran away (Ran away)<br>Don't wanna go back to that place  
>But don't have no choice, no way<strong>_

One day Rory can't stand the fighting so she runs away from all the fighting between her parents not wanting to go back home.  
>Rory has no choice so she evenually has to go back home.<p>

_**It ain't easy growin' up in World War III  
>Never knowin' what love could be<br>That I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me (I don't want love to destroy me) Like it did my family **_  
><em><strong>Can we work it out? (Can we work it?)<br>Can we be a family?  
>I promise I'll be better (I promise I'll do anything)<strong>_

_**Mommy, I'll do anything (To keep you better) **_  
><em><strong>Can we work it out? Can we be a family?<br>I promise I'll be better (I promise, I promise)  
>Daddy, please don't leave (Stay) <strong>_

_**In our family portrait (In our family portrait) **_  
><em><strong>We look pretty happy (We look pretty happy) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's play pretend (Let's play pretend)<strong>_

**Let's act like it comes naturally**

_**(That's right) (That's right)**_

Rory and Rich are looking at their family portrait and looking at how happy they all are in it.  
>Wondering when thing had changed and if it will be ever the same again.<p>

_**I don't wanna have to split the holidays (No, no)  
>I don't want two addresses (No)<br>I don't want a stepbrother anyways  
>And I don't want my Mommy Have to change her last name!<strong>_

"We don't want to have to split the holidays" Rory says to her parents on night after Christopher returns home

"Or two address" Rich says

"I don't want a stepbrother" Rory says

"And we don't want Mum to have to chnage her last name" Rory and Rich says

_**In our family portrait  
><strong>_ _**We look pretty happy  
><strong>_ _**We look pretty normal **_  
><em><strong>Let's go back to that <strong>_

**_In our family portrait  
>We look pretty happy<br>Let's play pretend  
>Act like it goes naturally<em>**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?)  
>We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)<br>We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)  
>Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything) <em>**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?)  
>We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)<br>Let's play pretend (I promise I'll be better)  
>Act like it goes naturally (Daddy please don't leave)<br>Oh let's go back oh lets go back to that  
><em>** **_  
>In our family portrait (Can we work it out?)<br>We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)  
>We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)<br>Lets go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything)_**

**_In our family portrait (Can we work it out?)  
>We look pretty happy (Can we be a family?)<br>We look pretty normal (I promise I'll be better)  
>Let's go back to that (Mommy I'll do anything<br>_****Daddy don't leave (Don't leave**)  
><em><strong>Daddy don't leave (Don't leave) <strong>_  
><em><strong>Daddy don't leave Daddy don't leave <strong>_  
><em><strong>Daddy turn around please<strong>_

"Dad Please don't leave" Rory and Rich beg as Christopher is about to leave for the 30th time that week

_**Remember that the night you left  
>You took my shining star<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Daddy don't leave<br>Daddy don't leave  
>Don't leave us here alone<strong>_

"Daddy don't leave" Rory says

"Daddy don't leave" Rich says

"Daddy please don't leave us here alone" Rory and Rich beg Christopher

_**Mama****'ll be nicer  
>I'll be so much better<br>I'll tell my brother  
>I won't spill the milk at dinner<br>**_ _**I'll be so much better  
>I'll do everything right<br>I'll be your little girl forever**_

**I'll go to sleep at night  
><strong>_**Ohh ho ohh ho Ohh ho ohh ho**_

"Mama'll be nicer" Rich says

"I'll be so much nicer" Rory says "I'll tell Rich"

"We won't spill the milk at dinner" Rory and Rich says "We will bd everything right"

"I'll be your little girl forever" Rory says

"I'll go to sleep at night" Rich says

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading I hope you like my version of the song Family Portrait and who I wrote it.<br>Note I made up the family a little different to them in the show. Rory has a borther Rich in this story instead of Gigi._**


End file.
